Visitor
by IHeartTheHopefulEmpath
Summary: She spoke immediately in her thick Spanish accent. "Hello my name is Paloma. A vampire named Maria created me. She sent me here to see someone by the name Jasper." One Shot


Disclaimer: These characters and their universe belongs to Stephenie Meyers. I simply took it to a future of my own imagining.

It was one of those rare nice days here in Forks and we were trapped inside. I decided I might as well work on some designs. We just got back to forks after 84 years of living in other places and we would need more suitable clothing before school started. Jasper, Emmett, and Rose were starting as sophomores. Edward, Bella, Nessie, and I were starting as freshmen. Edward and Bella, Edward especially, don't like being in school with their daughter. They'd rather not know what the guys think about her. Not that the feeling is mutual. Nessie is married to Jacob. As I was working on a dress that Nessie could wear, I was hit by a vision.

We were sitting in the living room here; it was just Edward, Jasper, and I. We were sitting still enough that it was obvious that either something bad was about to happen or it just had.

"I hear her." Edward said. It was clear from the vision that we knew she, whoever she was, was coming. Hearing her thoughts did not relax Edward in the least. Her intentions must be bad.

There was a knock on the door. Edward opened it quickly. There was a thin and short female vampire who looked around 15 standing there. She had long straight almost black hair and the red eyes more common among our kind. Her clothes, a used to be white dress and pink cardigan, were dirty and worn out.

She spoke immediately in her thick Spanish accent. "Hello my name is Paloma. A vampire named Maria created me. She sent me here to see someone by the name Jasper."

That was the end of it. Edward, who had been playing his piano, was standing right next to me.

"When?" it was all he said. His worry was clear to me. He was scared for Nessie. Her blood and heartbeat have gotten her into situations when around full vampires in the past. He wanted to be sure she was protected. The rest of the family however did not see the vision. They also didn't see that this was nothing compared to what we have been through in the past. They didn't see that he was overreacting.

"Soon. Tonight or tomorrow night." I turned to my husband, "Maria is sending someone, and I couldn't see what for. A female named Paloma. She wasn't a newborn." She wasn't a newborn; those four words meant so much. As far as we all knew, Maria didn't keep many vampires after their newborn days were over. They meant that this girl, young and frail as she looked, has a power, one that makes her useful in an army. One that made Maria think she would be safe traveling here. Alone. Even after seeing what happened in Calgary.

Bella, Jacob, Carlisle, and Esme took Nessie to Denali right away. Tanya's coven was not there now, but it was familiar and safe. Emmett and Rose were upstairs, just in case. Edward, Jasper and I were sitting on the couch in the living room perfectly still, just like the vision. We had not moved an inch since the five who went to Denali left yesterday. She hadn't gotten here last night, meaning she would be here any minute now for sure. I'd had only one vision of her since that first one. It was just her running here, no feeding just running here dirtying her dress and loosing her flimsy flip-flops. She'd had no changes in plans, or I would've seen it. But what exactly were her plans?

"I hear her." my vision had started coming to fruition. "She didn't hunt," he said simply. He relaxed slightly. Nessie was gone. She must've been around in the vision.

There was a knock on the door. Edward opened it quickly. The small girl from the vision appeared, but her eyes were the darkest black. She paused before speaking this time, the reason obvious without Edward's gift. She smelt Nessie's scent thick in the house. She was thirsty, very thirsty.

I glanced at my brother and the anger in his eyes confirmed my thoughts.

Paloma finally began the speech she had prepared, looking only at Edward and looking very scared, "Hello my name is Paloma. A vampire named Maria created me. She sent me here to see someone by the name Jasper. She said if anyone could help me, it would be him" Her breath caught as she finally noticed him. His scars tend to shock other vampires the first they see them. They mean that he is a fighter. That he is dangerous.

Edward continued, filling us in on what she was thinking but not saying. "Paloma here can see emotions, not quite like you feel them, Jasper, it's like... an aura around someone, but she can feel the emotions of people after she drinks them. It's as if emotions are still in their blood. Their auras become one with hers. They change her. She doesn't want to change anymore. She fought Maria, almost destroyed her. Maria told her about you to save her own life." She almost killed Maria. The same Maria whose been fighting for centuries. This girl is dangerous. "She wants you to teach her how to not feel" I looked back to Paloma when Edward did; she still looked terrified of him. "Yes, I can." He didn't look angry anymore. He looked like he was just as scared of her as she was of him.

Jasper spoke then, "Well, It's a simple solution, but much easier said than done. Everytime you feed off a human, you are going to feel them. Their fear. Even worse, you're going to feel their love for someone else and know you stole that from them both. Maybe you're going to feel all of that. The only way not to feel it is not to drink them. I feed off animals, as does my family here."

I got another vision; it was Paloma in Denali with Tanya's growing coven. There was Tanya and her mate Isaac, Kate and Garrett, Carmen and Eleazar, and two male vampires who I'd never seen before standing with Paloma, whose eyes had turned golden. They all looked happy, although it was a distant future.

"I think we should give Tanya and Kate a call."


End file.
